dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Rising/Locations
Aurelia Planet Aurelia was once a leading world in its namesake sub-sector. A millennium ago, warp storms plunged the planet into a devastating ice age, and then swallowed it whole. Now it has re-emerged. Argent Glacier The Argent Valley once connected two of Aurelia's major hive cities; now it cradles a massive glacier that is slowly crushing the ruins below. * Cold Welcome * The Wages of Sin Chapter Keep Selenon The ruins of Selenon have suffered under the effects of the warp. This massive Blood Ravens keep bears terrible scars from the torments within the planet. * Foul Play in the Chapter Keep Minos Iceworks The ice shelf covering the remains of Hive Minos is riddled with crevasses and often wracked by terrible earthquakes. * A Call for Aid * Ice and Blood * Lord of Chaos Calderis Calderis is an arid world known for its hardy warriors. A key recruiting world for the Blood Ravens, the chapter has maintained a large presence here since the end of the Tyranid invasion. Firebase Argus The badlands east of the planetary capital serve as the Blood Ravens main staging ground on Calderis. This area still bears scars from the Ork assaults which preceded the Tyranid invasion. * Raid on Calderis Siwal Ruins Deep in the dune sea of Calderis's great desert, great ruins peek from beneath the sands. Tyranid infestation was especially pronounced in this region, which still features the dried husks of alien hives. * The Rescue Meridian Angel Forge This ancient and massive Manufactorium complex is the industrial heart of Planet Meridian. It has yet to recover from sabotage and attacks suffered during the Tyranid invasion. * Uprising at Angel Forge Capital Spire The plazas and gardens leading to the sector governor's palace remain fortified and battle-scarred. Governor Elena Derosa has refused to prioritize their repair over other areas. * Capital Defense Hab Spire Legis Home to millions of Imperial Citizens, Hab Spire Legis includes important industrial and transport centers as well as housing. * Legis Uprising Typhon Primaris Typhon was the first Aurelian planet to become infested with Tyranids, and it was here that the Blood Ravens defeated the hive fleet. Feral xenos and other horrors still stalk the jungles. Astronomic Array This ancient device dates from the earliest settlement of Typhon and scanned the entire sector with unparalleled precision. Its status since the Tyranid invasion is unknown. * A Brother's Return The Tyranid Graveyard Site of the Blood Ravens' heroic defeat of the Tyranid hive fleet, this valley remains littered with the rotting remains of the xenos. Imperial shrines celebrating the victory now mark key areas. * The Bloody Hand Judgment of Carrion This ancient space hulk is an amalgam of many derelict craft, all adrift in the Warp. Ancient technologies and unknown horrors are said to wait within. Access Point Primus Primary viable access point to the decks of the Judgment of Carrion. * Keys to the Past Access Point Secundus Secondary access to the decks of the Judgment of Carrion. * Relics of Space Category:Chaos Rising guide Category:Locations